


Secret Santa Gift!

by sansismyweakness



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansismyweakness/pseuds/sansismyweakness
Summary: I hope you like it, I loved your sona Spot but I couldn't find too much on him so I just went off the pictures I could find of him and Edge together! Merry Christmas!!





	Secret Santa Gift!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/gifts).



While the snow wasn’t anything new to him, it still held a sense of nostalgia for him, something that helped ground him even on his grumpier days. Today was extra special though, ‘Christmas’, as Spot had called it, as opposed to years of ‘Gyftmas’, Edge had put two and two together quickly enough to realize they were more or less the same thing. Just some different traditions. All in all he didn’t quite care for the holidays, but things were just a little different this year with Spot…

The damn rabbit had snuck his way into Edge’s soul, not that the hardened skeleton would ever admit to it outright. He just couldn’t help liking the way his phalanges felt through his fur, tracing over his ears, and that stupidly adorable tail of his. He had a way of just making him feel calm, always knowing what to say and what to do. Honestly, Edge wasn’t sure what he would do without him at this point. 

Edge grunted to himself as he busied himself in the kitchen. He had managed to send Spot out for the morning with his brother on some meaningless errands, which allowed him to clean up the house and begin to ready it for the holiday with his partner. Red didn’t totally get it, but begrudgingly agreed regardless, but Edge knew it was something he wouldn’t understand until he felt this way about someone either. 

He hated it.

…but he loved it too.

Another grumble and soon sweet smells began to the fill the house from the kitchen along with the added twinkle of some extra decorations around the living room and the Christmas tree. He couldn’t let himself think about it too much or he’d want to back out, but now was not the time for second thoughts. Everything needed to be perfect. 

Soon enough the house was a delightful Winter Wonderland, classy and not at all over the top, very ‘Edge’ decorated with his pristine touch. He crossed his arms and gave himself an approving nod just as the front door opened up to Red’s obnoxious voice. 

“Ey, Boss, what’s with all the twinkles? Tryin’ta blind me?” he chortled.

Edge rolled his eyes and sneered at his brother, “it is not for you, dumbass, hurry up and go do whatever it is you do all day.”

Red’s brother was always a little more on… well… edge, when he was trying to plan something, especially something so intricate, so he didn’t take any offense to it. He shrugged and meandered up to his room to leave the weird couple alone and soon enough his presence disappeared altogether. What a better way to spend the day than with some mustard and greasy food? Plus he really didn’t want to stick around for… after. 

“You know you didn’t have to do this all,” Spot said once Red had moseyed upstairs, sidling up against his boyfriend. “It looks great though… and whatever you made smells amazing,” his little nose scrunched up in the way the skeleton just adored and abruptly his sharpened teeth landed on Spot’s mouth. 

“You know I had no choice, for you,” Edge whispered back, wrapping his bony arms around him and pulling him close. 

Spot chuckled, tracing his fingers along the back of Edge’s cervical vertebrae. “Can’t say I’m complaining, but did you really have to kick me out with Red just to do this? I coulda helped.”

“Certainly not! I had to make sure everything was just right!” he huffed in retort, hugging Spot closer. “Besides, now that the errands are all done, we can just enjoy the rest of the day together.” Edge took his paw in hand and led him over to the couch, gently guiding him to sit down before stepping over to the tree and rummaging around for a moment through the presents. He had felt his brother’s soul teleport away, so now was the time. No backing out now. He had to go through this… he needed to. 

“Edge~” Spot drawled, “you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Silence, of course I did, I am the Great and Terrible Edge after all, aren’t I?” he gave his boyfriend a toothy grin and stood back up with a small box in hand. He strolled back to the couch and sat down next to Spot, pausing a moment before handing the gift to him. “I know it is a bit early for gifts, but I wanted you to have this now,” his voice grew a little gruffer and a subtle blush crept across his cheekbones.

Spot raised a brow at the odd expression, his ears raising a little in curiosity. “Alright…” he tugged at the ribbon around the box first before starting to tear away at the wrapping paper. His tail wriggled eagerly as he began to open up the box, and he swore he could hear Edge hold his breath. The bunny’s blue eyes widened, and he himself felt his own breath pause as he saw Edge start to move onto the floor on one knee. 

“Wait!” Spot cried out, much to Edge’s worry and confusion, and he hopped up from the couch to scramble over to the presents as well, pulling out and equally sized box. His chest heaved as he turned onto his own knee towards Edge, smiling with that devious grin that only Spot could do. He handed the box to Edge, “open this first,” he said softly.

Edge’s brow bones furrowed, and he wanted to retort, to ask what the meaning of his reaction was, but the sweet expression on his partner’s face made him stop and do as requested. Once the box was opened, he shook his head, red eye lights shining brighter than ever as he looked over at Spot. “You are the only one who can top my perfect plans. And the only one who I am willing to forgive for such things as well.”

“So… is that a yes?” he smirked.

“Only if it is a yes from you as well.”

Quickly Spot wrapped his arms around Edge and kissed him yet again, the exchange so full of passion and love. Their kiss lingered, neither one wanting to break it, holding each other closer and closer.

“Does that answer your question?~” Spot snickered playfully. 

Edge held the box back out to his boyfriend, and Spot held out his hand to accept the ring, then they switched and Edge eagerly accepted his own in turn. Maybe the holidays wouldn’t be so bad anymore.


End file.
